Nashville's Finest
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: AU. A Story of how Mercedes Jones started her career at Highway 65 and found love along the way. Getting her dream was no piece of cake and keeping her love was just as hard. Watch Mercedes get her dream, along with her love. Crossover fic with Samcedes, Quicketh, Javery, Finchel, Rayna&Deacon, and Gunnar Storyline. Please Enjoy!
1. Crazy Dreams

_**I am truly pitiful. If you read my Samcedes one-shot 'Don't Put Dirt on my Grave Just Yet' then you know that FinchelQuick34 has been getting me into country music slowly but surely for the past 5 or 6 years and she loved the one-shot I wrote, she convinced me to write a crossover fic. I also would like to give a shoutout to guest reviewer; Emma that also told me to turn this into a fic. You influenced me as well, doll. I have never written a crossover fic so please be gentle with me. Nashville is a fantastic and I watch it with my girl FinchelQuick34. If you've read some of my other fics you know I love/hate glee and a ship Samcedes hard. Nashville is basically glee, just WAY better. If you would like to get the just of what this fic is gonna be about please go read my Samcedes one-shot in my bucket of one-shot called 'Shots of Samcedes'. The chapter is 17 and you can kinda get a sneak peak and a read an idea of what this fic is going to be about. Since this is a crossover fic I wanna tell you what characters you're going to be seeing.**_

_**Glee: Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams and Beth Puckerman.**_

_**Nashville: Rayna James, Deacon Clayborn, Bucky, Avery Barkley, Gunnar Scott, Scarlet O'Conner, Maddie and Daphne, Juliette Barns, Will Lexington, and possibly more but this is the just.**_

_**Please enjoy and Cue up music for a better reading experience. No, music will not be in every chapter! **_

_**Crazy Dreams- Carrie Underwood.**_

_**I Aint Leavin' Without You Love- Nashville Cast (Chaley Rose, Sam Palladio, and Jonathan Jackson)**_

_**Sorry for any missed errors**_

* * *

Twenty year old Mercedes laid on her full sized bed staring at the ceiling. The walls were painted a lavender color, but they were covered with numerous posters hiding the color theme that was in her room. Her posters were pictures of her idols; Luke Bryan, Reba MacEntire, Brad Paisley, The Band Perry, Rayna James, Shania Twain, Juliette Barns, and she couldn't forget her queen; Carrie Underwood. Her parents had given her two years to try and purpose her music career as a country artist and her two years were almost up. Her last big shot was coming up and if she didn't get it, she was gonna have to start applying to colleges. Mercedes was doing everything in the book to get noticed by a label, she did talent shows, annual town festivals, and sent countless demos to every country label in the country. She was starting believe that her dream wasn't going to come true and she was gonna be stuck at a state college learning things she could care less about. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door and Mercedes spoke, allowing the person to come in. When the door opened, in came in her two best friends from high school, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. Although Santana and Quinn were two years older than her, they all still remain best friends. The spicy Latina took a seat on Mercedes desk chair while her calm and collected blond friend; Quinn, stood by the door with a smirk on her face.

"Your parents let us in, they said you were in here" said Santana grabbing a nail file that was on Mercedes desk and began filing her nails. It was a habit for the Latina, she meant business when it came to her nails.

"What's up?" asked Mercedes nonchalantly still staring at her ceiling.

Santana looked at her blonde best friend and smirked, Quinn nodded for her to go on and Santana smiled preparing herself to give the news.

"You know that gig, I said I was trying to get for you?" asked Santana trying to keep her composer.

"Yeah" responded Mercedes.

"Well, I got it for you…. You Mercedes Jones will be performing at The Blue Bird tonight" said Santana with a grin showing all of her teeth.

Mercedes suddenly sat up on her bed and looked at Santana wide eyed. She then looked over at Quinn and Quinn was grinning from ear to ear nodding. Mercedes took a deep breath and began screaming. Quinn and Santana soon joined her, and within the matter of thirty seconds three young adult girls were screaming and jumping up and down.

"Santana I could kiss you right now" said Mercedes with excitement.

"Easy there Cedes you know I got a fiancé, Brit would kill you" smiled Santana hugging her best friend.

"This is your big shot, you're going to kill it" cheered Quinn hugging Mercedes again after Santana let go of her.

"I know, do you know how many country artist got their big start at The Blue Bird?" said Mercedes still on her happy high. "Rayna James, Deacon Clayborn, The Ex's, and so many more" she added as her head began spin.

"I know and you're the next star. Now as your manager you need to get ready. You have four hours to get ready for your big break" said Santana looking at her watch.

Mercedes made a shocked face, "Four hours…FOUR HOURS, I can't be ready in four hours, I at least need a day" barked Mercedes as she paced throughout her room.

Santana grabbed Mercedes by her shoulders and shook her a little, "Stop it, you don't need a day. You need four hours, and you have four hours. You're going to be great, and you're gonna get that contract".

"You really think so?" asked Mercedes with a small pout.

"I know so" nodded Santana hugging her friend for reassurance.

"Quinn and I are gonna pick you in three hours. You sit in here and think of a song that's gonna get you that recording contract" said Santana grabbing her purse and keys.

Mercedes nodded and her two best friends walked out of her room to let her be. Mercedes then pulled out her song books and began going through all three of the filled composition notebook. Each page was filled front to back creating a mess of words. Mercedes scanned page after page trying to find the right song. At one point she stopped looking and began to wonder if she should sing a cover. She soon decided against it, thinking she didn't want a possible label rep seeing her as a cover artist. Mercedes wanted to be a real lead solo artist singing country smash hits. After hours of searching for the right song, she finally found the right one. Once she did, she began going over the lyrics in her head as she got ready for her big break. She showered, curled her hair, dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans, applied light makeup, and put on her lucky four inch heels. Once she was done getting ready she heard Santana's horn from her Jeep Cherokee and went out the door.

When she enter the car both Quinn and Santana gave her a smile and Mercedes smiled back. Santana held the steering wheel softly as she drove, while Quinn sat in the back with her head poking in the space between Santana and Mercedes to be in the conversation.

"Are you breathing, cause you don't look like it" asked Quinn looking at Mercedes closely.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm just trying to calm my nerves" she replied.

"Santana and I believe in you, you're gonna kill it" said Quinn trying to send positive vibes to her best friend.

"Did you pick a song?" asked Santana looking at Mercedes then back at the road.

"Yeah, It's very fitting I think" said Mercedes smirking at her song choice.

Santana smiled as she pulled up to The Blue Bird, "Good".

Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn walked into The Blue Bird with their heads held high. She smiled when she saw Finn and Puck were working the house band tonight. Mercedes and her girls had been to The Blue Bird thousands of times and had gotten to know the house band and employee's well. When she saw Finn and Puck she waved and they waved back. It had always been a big dream for Mercedes to sing at The Blue Bird, but The Blue Bird was so famous that they had acts backed up and there never was any space for her name on the list. Mercedes wondered how Santana got her the gig, but she figured she would leave it alone and appreciate what her friend had done for her. Across the establishment you could see Noah "Puck" Puckerman making heart eyes at Quinn Fabray. They had been a fling for three years but stopped when Quinn got pregnant last year. The duo had a beautiful, bouncy blonde named, Beth. Puck wanted the relationship, but Quinn put the brakes on it wanting to focus on school and Beth. She felt she didn't have time to balance a boyfriend/ baby daddy. Mercedes walked up to the house band and gave Puck and Finn a hug.

"We heard your performing tonight, we're so proud" smiled Puck.

"You came on great night, Rayna James is comin' tonight" added Finn setting his drums up.

"She's what?" asked Mercedes on the verge of having a stoke.

"Rayna, Bucky, and Deacon, they're all coming" confirmed Finn.

"Oh my god" whispered Mercedes bringing her hands to her head. "What if I forget the lyrics- or worst, what if I forget how to sing?" said Mercedes freaking out.

Santana grabbed Mercedes by the shoulders again shook her, "You are going to be fine, stop stressing" she said trying to keep her girl in check.

"Thanks Frankteen, she really need that" said Santana sarcastically.

"Hey, baby, sorry I'm late. Almost missed my shift" said Rachel Hudson as she tied her apron around her waist and ran up to the stage to kiss her husband on the cheek.

Mercedes envied the mid-thirties couple, she felt they had true love and she hoped one day she would experience love like that. She also always wondered what happened to their child. One drunken night Finn had spilled the beans and told her that Rachel and himself had a son when they were eighteen. They gave him up for adoption so he could have a better life. He said he still lived in Nashville and it always made Mercedes wonder if she had met him before.

"Hey Ladies, Mercedes I heard your singin' tonight. Bout time, I've been dyin' to see you on this stage" said Rachel with her small country twang in her voice.

Mercedes smiled, "Thanks Rachel".

"I better go, those drink orders aren't gonna get themselves, I'll see ya'll later tonight" said Rachel giving Finn another kiss and waving goodbye to everyone.

"That girl doesn't have a bad bone in her body" whispered Quinn.

"I know it's scary" said Santana causing her to shiver.

Mercedes laughed, "She's sweet, I like her". She then pulled out her sheet music and gave it to Finn and Puck. "This is what I'm singin' let me know if you have any question?" said Mercedes.

"I need a drink" exclaimed Santana.

"Me too" added Quinn.

"Make it three, I need it for my nerves" remarked Mercedes. Santana nodded and was off to get three drinks.

An hour and a half later The Blue Bird was packed and Rayna, Bucky, and Deacon came like they said they would. Mercedes sat at a table taking deep breaths trying to compose before her performance. She was next and was on the brink of a heart attack.

"Next up is A Blue Bird regular, Mercedes Jones" said Puck as everyone clapped for her.

"It's Showtime" she whispered to herself as she got up from her chair and went up to the stage as everyone clapped.

"Hello everyone" said Mercedes waving to the medium sized crowd. They said a collective country hello and Mercedes smiled. "I've been coming to The Blue Bird for years, and it has been a big dream of mine to be on this stage, and to sing to Ms. Rayna James" said Mercedes pointing to Rayna. The crowd cheered and clapped and the happy red head smiled and gave everyone a wave. "So Rayna, this one is for you" said Mercedes before singing her song.

_Hello you long shots_

_You dark horse runners_

_Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers_

_Hello you wild magnolias_

_Just waiting to bloom_

Rayna was taken back by her voice and suddenly got more interested in her performance. She watched her closely as she moved along the stage and nodded to the song.

_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb_

_I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time_

_So I know how it feels to be afraid_

_Think that it's all gonna slip away_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers_

_Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players_

_Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms_

_There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Never let a bad day be enough_

_To go and talk you in to giving up_

_Sometimes everybody feels like you_

_Oh, feels like you, just like you_

_Yeah_

"Whoa, who is that?" said Avery walking into The Blue Bird with Juliette by his side.

Gunnar bobbed his head to the song, he had just gotten to The Blue Bird and was jamming to the new artist that was on the stage, "Her name is Mercedes Jones. Her voice is amazing" he replied.

"She's got pipes" nodded Juliette as she rubbed her baby bump.

"Where's Scarlet?" asked Avery realizing she was nowhere to be found.

"She said she wasn't feeling good, she's gonna stay home so she doesn't catch anything" replied Gunnar as he continued to nod to the music.

"Hey, that means the three of us can do a little somethin' somethin' up there. That could be fun" said Juliette.

"That's cool with me" said Gunnar.

"Great" smiled Avery putting his arm around his wife and kissing her temple.

_I've met some go-getters_

_Some difference makers_

_Small town heroes, and big chance takers_

_I've met some young hearts with something to prove_

_Oh, yeah_

_Here's to you long shots_

_You dark horse runners_

_Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers_

_Here's to you wild magnolias_

_Just waiting to bloom_

_There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

_Yeah_

The crowd went crazy at the end of Mercedes performance, she bowed multiple times before getting off the stage and heading to Santana and Quinn.

"That was great, that was so great" said Quinn jumping up and down.

"That song was perfect" smiled Santana.

"You think Rayna saw me?" asked Mercedes getting goosebumps.

"I sure did" said Rayna standing behind Mercedes with a smile.

Mercedes slowly turned around and gasped, "Your Rayna James".

"And your Mercedes Jones" she said in her country accent.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna explode" said Mercedes freaking out.

"Don't freak out just yet, I haven't even asked you if I could sign you to my label yet" remarked Rayna.

"Oh my god" yelled Mercedes. Santana and Quinn began jumping up and down as they listened to Rayna speak. "You really wanna sign me?" asked Mercedes.

"Do I wanna sign you?" said Rayna in shock. "Have you heard your own voice? You're a star, kid" she added.

"I can't believe this is happening" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Well you better, be at my office bright and early so we can sign that contract" smiled Rayna.

Mercedes nodded excitedly, "Okay, I love your music by the way".

Rayna laughed, "And the world and I are gonna love yours". Rayna soon left, taking her seat in between Deacon and Bucky and watching the next performance.

"I'm gonna have a recording contract" yelled Mercedes jumping up and down as tears streamed down her face.

"I need a round of shots cause my friend is gonna be superstar" yelled Santana at the bartender.

"Looks like Rayna is signing her" exclaimed Juliette.

"Much deserved" nodded Avery as he watch the group of girls celebrate.

The next morning Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn showed up to Highway 65 ready to sign their names on a think piece of paper. Rayna walked in with Bucky by her side and took a seat at a large table in the conference room they were in.

"So glad y'all could make it" smiled Rayna.

"Wouldn't miss it" remarked Mercedes with a smile.

"Good" she said putting out papers. "Now here is your contract, you're gonna wanna have your manager and lawyer look that over before you sign" added Rayna handing the contract to Santana having a feeling she was the manager.

"Mercedes, I think you are a true star. I don't see why you haven't been sign yet by anymore" said Rayna.

"We've had other offers from other labels. They either want me to lose weight or to sing a different genre. They don't want me to be me" said Mercedes.

"Bucky and I like you the way you are" said Rayna glancing at Bucky as he nodded along.

"Mercedes, what do you want out of this?" asked Rayna.

Mercedes thought about the question before speaking, "I want my music to be heard. I wanna change people's lives with my lyrics and show girls that they don't have to change to do what they wanna do in life. They can be themselves and that's good enough".

Rayna smiled, "You're gonna fit in perfect here at Highway 65".

"I don't see any red flags, you can sign, homegirl" said Santana after looking through the contract.

"You're her lawyer?" asked Bucky.

"No, I'm her manager, but my Dad's a lawyer and I've been reading contracts since I was ten. I know what to look for, and everything is good. All good numbers" smiled Santana.

Mercedes smiled and signed her name numerous times on the stack of white paper. When she was done signing Bucky popped open a bottle of champagne and began serving it.

"Welcome to Highway 65 Mercedes Jones" said Bucky raising his glass.

Mercedes smiled ear to ear and clinked glasses with everyone, "Rayna, Bucky, meet my manager Santana Lopez and my publicist Quinn Fabray".

"Nice to meet ya'll" smiled Rayna.

"Nice to meet you guys as well" said Quinn taking another sip of champagne.

"Mercedes, do you write music?" asked Bucky.

Mercedes nodded, "I sure do. I got three notebooks filled with songs".

"That's great, that's at least two or three albums right there" said Rayna surprised.

"Did you bring them?" asked Bucky.

"I sure did" smiled Mercedes showing the notebooks.

"Good, you wanna start recording today? We got some of our producers Artie and Avery already in the studio" asked Rayna.

"Oh my god, yes that sounds great" said Mercedes in shock.

"Great, since you have books filled with songs all we have to do is pick and record. Your album will be out in four months tops" said Rayna.

"Do you have a band? Do you want a band?" asked Bucky. "Cause we can get you one" he added unsure if she wanted one.

Mercedes thought about it and thought of the perfect band, "Yes, I want one. And I have the perfect guys for the job" she smirked.

Two hours later Mercedes was in the studio with Puck and Finn. They hugged her multiple times thanking her for the opportunity.

"I wouldn't want anyone else behind me. I had to pick you guys" said Mercedes hugging Finn.

"Well let's get started" cheered Puck.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Quinn answered it. In came in Gunnar Scott and Avery Barkley. They were two thirds of the band 'The Ex's". Mercedes gasped when they came in and she couldn't help but give Avery a hug.

"Hi y'all, I hope you don't mind. We heard Rayna just sign you and we had to come over and say hello. We saw your performance last night and was blown away" said Avery.

"No problem at all, such big fans" smiled Mercedes.

"Aren't you guys missing a member, where's Scarlet?" asked Puck.

"She has the Flu, so she's gonna be out for a couple of days" said Gunnar.

Mercedes looked at Gunnar and then looked at Finn. They looked so much alike, it was almost as if they were twins. Mercedes looked back at Gunnar and saw a little Rachel in him, Mercedes intuition was speaking her and she had a hunch that Gunnar could be Rachel and Finn's son.

The studio door opened again and in came in Artie Abrams, he was a famous producer that produced nothing but hits. He immediately scanned the room for Mercedes Jones and hugged her when he saw her.

"Rayna, filmed your performance last night and sent it to me and you were amazing" said Artie letting go of Mercedes.

"She filmed it?" said a shock Mercedes.

"She sure did, and I'm glad she did. I wouldn't have believed her if she told me she found someone as great as you" he smiled.

Mercedes laughed, "Well here I am in the flesh".

"Indeed, you are. Let's get this album started" cheered Artie.

"That sounds like a plan" said Mercedes. Mercedes then turned to Gunnar and Avery and smiled, "I was wondering if maybe I could do a song with you guys? I mean I would love to have you on my first album. I know Scarlet isn't here and it wouldn't be 'The Ex's', but I would be more than happy to record a song with Avery and Gunnar" asked Mercedes.

"We would love to" replied Avery.

We actually have a song the two of us wrote a while ago before the band that we haven't finished. Your voice would be perfect for that song" smiled Gunnar.

"Really? Great" cheered Mercedes.

Within thirty minutes the song was done being written and was ready to be recorded. Finn, Puck, Gunnar, Avery, and Mercedes got into the studio and waited for Artie's cue.

"First run of 'I Aint Leavin' Without your Love'" said Artie through the mic and gave them the thumbs up to start singing.

[Mercedes]

_I'm old enough to know that_

_I'm too young to know a thing_

_But Ive seen what Ive seen_

_And if you ask me everything_

_I'll ever need_

[Mercedes and Gunnar]

_Ive met alot of faces and I know a lot of names_

_But everyone I've come across has all been just the same_

_But That all changed,_

[Mercedes, Gunnar, Avery]

_That all changed_

_Under the downtown neon lights_

_That's when you caught my eye_

_You got me all worked up_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

_Its obvious we both know_

_This goin end tomorrow_

_The night ain't long enough_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

[Mercedes]

_Juxebox died closing time_

_So take me by the hand_

[Mercedes and Avery]

_Last call last song_

_So Give me one more dance_

{Gunnar, Mercedes, Avery]

_Under the downtown neon lights_

_That's when you caught my eye_

_You got me all worked up_

[Mercedes]

_I ain't leavin without your love_

[Gunnar, Mercedes, Avery]

_Its obvious we both know_

[Mercedes]

_This goin end tomorrow_

[Mercedes, Gunnar, and Avery]

_The night ain't long enough_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

*Intrumental*

_Under the downtown neon lights_

_That's when you caught my eye_

_You got me all worked up_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

_Its obvious we both know_

_This goin end tomorrow_

_The night ain't long enough_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

_Tonight ain't long enough_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

_Tonight ain't long enough_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

_I ain't leavin without your love_

Mercedes giggled at the end of the track giving it that innocence's it needed. Avery and Gunnar smiled and clapped at the end of the track. Artie cut the mic and nodded, "That was perfect" he said causing Quinn and Santana high five each other.

"You Mercedes Jones, are going to become one of Nashville's Finest" said Avery giving her a hug.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please Review and tell me if you like/hate the idea! Till next time! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	2. Whiskey Drinkers

_**Hi guys sorry its been so long! I've been busy finishing my first year of college and I got wrapped up in my other fic Blended (go check it out). Anyway I hope you enjoy this update! Sorry for any error's.**_

_**Cupid's got a Shotgun- Carrie Underwood**_

* * *

"Hi, my name is Tara and I'm auditioning to be your back up singer" said the perky blonde. She took a deep breath and began to butchering Miranda Lambert's Automatic. Santana and Quinn jumped on horror, Finn and Puck tried their best to contain their laughter while Mercedes started at Tara like she was crazy. Mercedes slowly turned her head towards Santana and looked at her to make it stop. Santana raised her hand letting her inner Simon Cowell come out and stopped young Tara.

Tara abruptly stopped and smiled, "How was that?"

The five friends sat in silence looking at Tara as if she had four heads. Quinn suddenly decided to speak up, "How long have you been singing?"

"Since I was six" smiled Tara.

"And how old are you?" asked Mercedes.

"19 years old" grinned Tara. "Did you guys like it? Did I get the job?" she added really anxious.

"Umm and when you sing what do people usually say?" asked Santana star stuck by how clueless the young girl was.

"Oh they love it" she smiled letting her Tennessee accent flow heavy. "I sing to my Daddy every night" she added.

"Really?" remarked a confused Quinn.

"Lord have mercy" muttered Santana dropping the pen she was holding and bringing her right hand to her forehead.

"Tara, we will let you know" said Mercedes swiftly not wanting any of her friends, preferably Santana to not say the wrong thing.

"Thank you I appreciate this opportunity" smiled Tara.

"You looked great by the way, that top is just wow" said Puck looking at the teenager in a crop top.

"Ugh" grunted Quinn with disgust. "I have to call him my baby daddy" she added feeling slightly jealous.

Tara smiled and walked out the room. When she was gone Mercedes moaned and let her head hit the table that was in front of her. They had been having auditions all day to create Mercedes band. Mercedes expressed to Rayna that she wanted her band to be a part of her image. Mercedes wanted to be announced as "Mercedes and the fill in the bank band name". She figured they all could work on the band name once the band was together, but right now it was looking nearly impossible to have a band. Mercedes needed two more people to complete her band, she was in need of a miracle.

The door opened to the room the five friends were in and in came a petite Asian with long black hair. She was a little curvy and had a great smile. "Hi, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm a violinist." Tina picked up her violin and began going in on her instrument. Mercedes and her friends instantly perked up when Tina began to play and smiled. She was damn good violinist. When Tina was done she brought her violin down and looked at the five people in front of her.

"That was great!" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Really really great" clapped Finn.

"Tell us a little about yourself" said Mercedes wanting to know more.

"I'm 23 years old. I'm from California, ummm I'm single" said Tina running out of things to say at the end.

Mercedes and her friend giggled, "What brings you to Nashville if you're from Cali?" asked Mercedes.

"Honestly needed a change of scenario. I was born and raised their and needed something new. I love music, studied it in college, Nashville was recommended to me by and friend. She said it was a great city and I have yet to see one thing I don't like" replied Tina.

"Sounds great. Tina how would you like to be a part of my band?" asked Mercedes grinning at the end.

Tina did a little jump in place, "I'd love to thank you all so much" said Tina.

"Your actually are last person so why don't you meet Finn and Puck their part of the band, we're gonna do some recording later for the album" said Santana.

Tina nodded and went over to Finn and Puck all smiled. Mercedes band was coming together all she needed was one more person. Mercedes needed a guitarist or a bassist. Considering Puck could play both she needed someone who could play the guitar or the bass so her band could be complete.

"Juliette it is honestly not that hard, pick a name any name. All names are up for grabs" said Avery in a slightly frustrated tone. Juliette and Avery were in there home talking about baby names. The innocent question of "what name do you like?" was now boiling into an argument. Avery had suggested names but Juliette quickly shot them all down.

"This is her name Avery, it will follow her for the rest of her life. It's important. She can't have a name that's too old and she can't have a name that's too young" barked Juliette.

"How are names too young or too old?" asked Avery confused.

Juliette huffed, "We can't name her Allie because it juvenile for an 89 year old women to be named Allie. And we can't name her Diana because you can't possibly look at a two year old and say "Come here Diana" we might as well ask for her credit score while we're at it."

Avery rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. Some days he questioned why he married her, but then he would remember that she was the love of his life and no one could replace her. Sure, Juliette could be a pain in the ass but she was his pain in the ass.

"Avery I want a nice name. A name that rolls of your tongue, somethings we could possibly shorten if we wanted to. Something southern, something sweet" said Juliette in a clam voice while placing her hand on her baby bump. She was due and less than a month.

"How about Savannah?" asked Avery "We can all her Vannah for short" he added thinking of how well the name rolled off his tongue.

A small smile crept on Juliette's lips and she exhaled feeling revealed, "Vannah, your Daddy is a keeper after all" she said looking down at her stomach. Avery walked over to Juliette and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, "Savannah Juliette Barkley."

Juliette smiled, "Our Angel"

Elsewhere at Rayna James estate. Maddie sat in her bedroom researching on her white Mac laptop. Maddie opened a window and typed in Google. Once she was brought to the search engine she put her curser over the long rectangle and clicked inside of it so she could type. Maddie typed in "Liver Transplant from Family Member", she pressed enter and soon popped up the list of websites. She clicked on the first one that said "Liver Transplantation Producer John Hopkins Medicine." Maddie read the entire site and four more sites after that one. Ever since she found out Deacon had liver cancer she had this grey cloud over her head. Maddie's cloud almost went away when a liver had come to save the day from a donor, but the liver that was supposed to be his suddenly had tumors. Ever since that Maddie had gone back and forth on her choice whether or not to give her father her liver. He wasn't going to get her whole liver, only half. Liver were able to grow and if Maddie passed the test and was a match she wanted to give her father half her liver. Doing this wasn't going to be easy, her father was so adamant about receiving help she wasn't sure how she was going to tell. Maddie when back and forth in her head and realized that there was no point and telling her father and mother that she wanted to give the transplant she was going to have to find a way to go to the doctors and get tested herself. Maddie picked up her phone and called her boyfriend; Colt Wheeler.

"Hey Maddie, what's up?" answered Colt.

"Hey, listen I need you to tell your Dad were going on a date tomorrow afternoon and that you need the car service" replied Maddie.

"Okay, why?" he asked willing to do anything for his new and first girlfriend.

Maddie looked at her laptop that displayed information about a liver transplant, "Because I have a doctor's appointment no one can know about."

Mercedes sat in the studio rubbing her temples. She was working on her debut album and she was working on a song she wrote called 'Cupid's got a Shotgun' and the song was missing something. With Mercedes being stuck on the song for so long she aloud Finn, Puck, and Tina to record the music and send them off to lunch without her. To Mercedes it was missing the wow factor that would take it over the top and make it great. Mercedes listened to the track over and over with her producer, Artie and she couldn't figure out what the track was missing.

"We could had some piano?" suggested Artie trying to help.

"No, that's not it" whined Mercedes on the verge of giving up and pulling the track from the album.

Mercedes put her head down with defeat, hiding her face with her arms. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Artie looked at the door, "Come in" he yelled resulting in the door opening and revealing a dirty blonde haired man.

"Hey Artie, Hunter told me to tell you he's running late" said Sam.

"Oh shit, I didn't even realize the time" said Artie going over the session he had with Mercedes. "It's alright I guess, we're still working…or struggling I should say".

"Artie, maybe we should just pull the track" said Mercedes.

"No, the track is too good to pull, will find it" said Artie really wanting to keep the song. He had a feeling it was Grammy worthy.

"Do you guys need help?" asked Sam looking between Artie and the beautiful girl next to him.

"Ummm, sure maybe you can help us" said Artie pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Sam smiled and took a seat in-between Mercedes and Artie, "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Mercedes, here is an up and coming artist and we are working on her debut album. She wrote this great song called 'Cupid's got a Shotgun' but it's missing that wow factor" explained Artie.

Mercedes finally brought her head up from hiding it with her arms and finally spoke, "It's missing that country feel" she announced.

Sam froze being taken away from her beauty, he had never seen something or someone so beautiful before in his life. "W-Why don't we listen to it?" said Sam getting stunned and starting to stutter a little.

"Play it, Artie" said Mercedes playing the man she just met no attention

Artie played the song and Sam and Artie bobbed their heads to the music. Sam loved the song, but she was right, it was missing something. When the song was finished he told Mercedes to go into the booth with him and she obliged considering this was her last hope. When they got in the booth Mercedes finally laid eyes on Sam and got star stuck. He was hot as fuck, and Mercedes had seen a lot of hot men in her day. Her saying that wasn't much considering she was only twenty.

"Your gonna re-record the song, but I'm gonna play in the background" said Sam grabbing the guitar and connected to the speaker. "Just sing it like you did before, and I'll do the rest" smiled Sam.

"Are you sure?" asked Mercedes worried.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip, "Yea" she replied quietly.

"Alright, then let's do it" he said with a lopsided grin. Sam nodded at Artie to start the track and Sam adjusted his guitar and winked at Mercedes before playing.

Oh he gave up on arrows a long, long time ago

Turns out I'm too hard to hit so he put away his bow

I might just keep on runnin' from here to Timbuktu

'Cause he gave up on arrows and I ain't bulletproof

Mercedes looked over at Sam as he played along to her voice. Sam and Mercedes made eye contact and the eye sex began.

[Chorus:]

Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart

I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark

Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be

Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me

He's sitting in that tree stand and his wings are camouflage

I'm dug down in my foxhole waiting on his next barrage

Must be open season, got a target on my back

Think he's throwing love grenades and I'm under attack

[Chorus:]

Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart

I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark

Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be

Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me, yeah

[Bridge:]

Well he's got me in his sights, I've got a red dot on my chest

But little does he know I strapped on my Kevlar vest

I pulled out my Remington and I loaded up these shells

He's about to find out I'm a dang good shot myself

[Chorus:]

Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun aiming at my heart

I've been dodging bullets, I've been hiding in the dark

Sawed-off double barrel, trigger happy as could be

Cupid's got a shotgun and he's pointing it at me

Yeah Cupid's got a shotgun

But right now he's running from me, wooh

Mercedes smiled as she hit the 'wooh' and Sam went in on the guitar. Mercedes watched him closely and her mouth went dry. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen and she knew in that moment that she had to make him hers. When Sam was done playing and Artie turned off the record button Mercedes decided to make her move.

"That was great. You just made my song ten times better" smiled Mercedes.

Sam chuckled, "I don't know about all of that, that song was excellent to begin with."

"You work here?" asked Mercedes

"Sorta, I feelin for band members that can't make it to the studio" he replied looking into Mercedes dark brown eyes.

"So you work for Highway 65?" she questioned.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I do. What's with all the questions? " he asked poking fun at all the questions she was asking him.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder with a smirk, "I like to know who I'm working with."

"Well, my name is Samuel Dwight Evans. I'm twenty-give years old. I have four horrible roommates. I love music more than anything. I drive a black pick-up truck and my birthday is May 5th" he said being a smart ass. "Would you like the car fax on my truck?" he added trying to contain his laughter.

Mercedes laughed, "No, you can keep the car fax. It's nice to meet you Samuel. I'm Mercedes Elise Jones. I'm twenty years old. I still live with my parents. I love music more than anything. I don't have a car and my birthday is June 10th."

"Adorable" he grinned looking Mercedes up and down.

Mercedes blushed, "You lookin for cool job? Cause I have one in mind" said Mercedes.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he remarked.

"I would like you to be in my band" said Mercedes.

Sam arched his brow confused, "I thought you were a solo artist."

"I am technically, but I have a band and I want you to be a part of it because your talent is out of this world" exclaimed Mercedes.

"So it's not because you find me attractive?" asked Sam with a sly smirk.

Mercedes bit her lip and smiled shyly, "No not at all" she replied lying.

"No" said Sam.

Mercedes stood confused, "No what?"

Sam walked up to Mercedes getting in her personal space, "No to being in your band" he repeated tower overing the petite women.

"If I tell you you're attractive will you join my band?" asked Mercedes almost whispering.

"Maybe" he replied in a low sexy voice.

"You're attractive" said Mercedes staring at Sam's big pink lips she wanted to badly to touch with her own.

Sam smiled, he leaned in to place a kiss on Mercedes lips but was interrupted when Finn, Puck, and Tina came back from lunch. They completely cockblocked Mercedes and caused her to go into her feelings for not getting her kiss.

"Cedes, we brought you a burger" said Finn holding it in his hand.

Both Sam and Mercedes stepped away from each other and looked at the three people who just entered the studio. Puck looked at Sam and Mercedes and realized they had interrupted something.

"Cedes, who is this and why were you about to jump is bones?" asked Puck being forward. That was one thing about Puck he barely beat around the bush.

"Do we need to come back?" asked Tina knowing the feeling of being cockblocked.

"Know you guys are fine. This is Sam, he is the new and final member to the band. He's are lead guitarist" said Mercedes looking at Sam when she said the final statement.

Sam smiled at the three already membered and shook Finn, Puck, and Tina's hand. After much talking and getting to know each other they began talking about band names.

"It has to be something good" said Finn.

"And it has to flow with my name" exclaimed Mercedes.

"How about Mercedes and the Hoosierdaddies?" asked Puck taking a bottle of whiskey out of the fridge what was in the studio.

Sam and Finn burst into laughter at Puck's choice for a name.

"What's a hoosierdaddie?" asked Tina.

Puck went to answer but Mercedes cut him off, "I don't know but it's not going alongside my name."

Puck pulled out five shot glasses and set them on the little table that was in the studio. He poured whiskey into the five little cups and began handing them out. Puck motto was always that it was five o'clock somewhere. It just so happened to actually be five o'clock in Nashville.

Mercedes accepted the shot from Puck, "You know I'm technically not of age. I still have one more year."

"Year my ass, you've been throwing it back since you were sixteen. Your twenty-one in my eyes. Besides if you really want to get technical your twenty-first is in two weeks" said Puck.

Once all the shots were out the five young adults took them back. Whiskey fazed none of them they all took it like a little pill. Tina looked around at her band members and whispered, "Whiskey Drinkers."

"What was that?" asked Finn.

"Mercedes and The Whiskey Drinkers" she said aloud causing everyone to slowly nod.

"I like it" said Sam.

"Me too" added Puck.

"Mercedes and The Whiskey Drinkers it is" she smiled.

* * *

_**What did you guys think? you still like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts ! Till next time **_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	3. Bad for Business

_**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this update! I cant wait to read your feedback! Sorry for any missed error's! Please enjoy**_

* * *

The next day Maddie left her house telling her parents she had a date with Colt. Once she was outside she got into the service car and gave Colt a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, so where are we going?" he asked wondering what plan his girlfriend had come up with now.

"St. Joseph Hospital, please" announced Maddie to the driver. The driver nodded and started the car making his way to the destination.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" asked Colt confused. "Are you okay? Are your visiting someone? Is your Dad okay?" added Colt shooting out a splurge of questions growing concerned.

Maddie turned to look at her before and couldn't help but laugh a little, "I'm fine, no one is in the hospital. And my Dad is my dad, he still has cancer…But I'm gonna fix that. I'm going to the hospital to see if I'm a match to give him half my liver."

Colt looked at Maddie as if she had four heads, "Y-You're going to give your Dad half your liver?" he asked in shock. He watched his girlfriend nod in response with a smile and he continued to look at her as if she was crazy. He chuckled still slightly in shock, "Maddie have you met your father?" Maddie's face fell confused of what Colt was implying. "Based off what I've seen and what I have heard he's a stubborn man. You have expressed to me that he wants no help what so ever. He wants to fight this on his own, which by the way is a very brave thing. But I don't think Deacon Clayborn, your father would take your liver. You told me you heard he wouldn't take Scarlett's, so why would he take yours?" he continued.

"He couldn't take Scarlett's if he really wanted to because she wasn't a match. I know for a fact he will take mine because I won't be taking no as in answer. I need my father. Having him around is great and I love it. I don't want to lose that" confessed Maddie.

"Well what are you gonna do if you're not a match? That is a possibility, ya know. There is a chance you are not a match" he said in a frustrated tone.

Maddie side eyed him, "I'm choosing to focus that I am. As long as I know I'm a match, I know for a fact the test will truly prove I am one" she snapped. "It would also help if my boyfriend was being supportive during all of this" she added a little upset.

"Jam session?" asked Puck with a arched brow.

"How could we say no?" remarked Tina grabbing her violin and putting it to her chin.

Puck grabbed his bass while Sam grabbed his guitar and Finn grabbed his drum sticks. Finn found a nice little spot behind the counter to beat his drums sticks on and waited for the signal to start.

{Puck while playing the bass with Finn singing some of the background}

My windows down, my seats back,

My music up, and we ride.

Her legs up on my dashboard,

And it's just the way I like.

Hey, country girl, this country boy

Like everything about you.

Don't change a thing, no way.

You stay the same, I got you.

I like saw that, all that,

Head to toe you all that.

Tell ol' boy he call back,

Send a text say, "Fall back" 'cause

I can see you got a thing for the fast life.

So come on, shawty, let me show you what the fast like.

Whipping 'cross the border, Florida into Georgia.

{Puck, Sam, and Finn}

Baby, you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

{Sam, Finn, and Tina came in with their instruments being sure to gel with Puck}

{Sam}

Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her

She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water

Thought, "Oh, good Lord, she had them long tanned legs."

Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said,

Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, and Artie walked into the studio to find the band playing around with a Florida Georgia Line song. Mercedes smiled seeing her band getting along. She nodded her head to the music and began to dance a little.

{Finn, Sam, and Puck}

Baby, you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle

Every little farm town with you

And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit

Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it (come on)

So, baby, you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

"Take it away Tina" yelled Sam wanting her to sing the last line.

{Tina after putting down her violin}

So, baby, you a song

You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up

When Tina was done Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, and Artie applauded the band. The four band members looked at the four people who just entered the room and gave them a small smile.

"That was so great. I love that song" smiled Mercedes.

"We were just hanging out, but I'm glad you liked it" exclaimed Sam looking at Mercedes

Sam and Mercedes locked eyes with each other and went into a deep wonderland. For some reason each time they locked eyes Mercedes would get lost and would desperately want to stare at them for hours on end. Getting lost in his green eyes was now her favorite thing to do. For Sam he found himself getting visions of his future. Sam was not one to believe in supernatural things but whenever he looked into Mercedes dark brown eyes he a big house with a white picket fence. And in that house he imagined him and Mercedes living a happy life and going on tour once a year.

Mercedes blushed trying her best to hide it. She then took a seat in the black wheelie chair and spun around to look at her band.

"So I just spoke with Rayna on the phone, and I've decided that I want to change my sound" smiled Mercedes.

Puck wore a confused face, "We don't even have a record out, what is your sound if we don't have a for sure one yet?"

"Funny, Quinn had the same response" said Mercedes glaring at Quinn. Quinn aimlessly rolled her eyes while pressing buttons on her new company blackberry. Puck glanced at Quinn and tried his best not to bite his bottom lip.

Mercedes saw Puck and fought back her giggle, "They should just have sex already" she said to herself. "Anyway, I feel my sound is very bubbly, and you know very…debut Carrie Underwood."

"But you love Carrie Underwood?" remarked Finn.

"I do indeed, she's queen. But I want to be different. I want to be my own artist, my own sound. I don't want people to compare me to her. I want to be amazing on my own" replied Mercedes.

Sam nodded like her point.

"So, what sound are you looking for exactly?" asked Tina.

Mercedes smiled, "Glad you asked, I'm thinking something edgy, but still country….does that make sense?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, it makes senses. Let's try it. I got a song that I wrote that I keep in my back pocket we can try."

Mercedes locked eye contact with Sam, "Sounds great. Let's do it."

The band got up and began walking to the booth to lay down the track. Before Mercedes could make it to the booth Quinn and Santana stopped her.

"Can we talk for a second?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" replied Mercedes.

"We're gonna come right out and say it" said Quinn feeling nervous.

Mercedes nodded waiting for the news. Quinn didn't say saying going mute. Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn and blurted it out.

"We don't think you should date Sam."

Mercedes face completely changed, it went from curious to what the fuck. "And why not?" she asked.

"Because it's bad for business, what if it doesn't work out? We lose our lead guitarist and we will have to replace him" replied Santana.

"And we can't lose him, he's too good" added Quinn.

"How do you guys know? Maybe we could be great" said Mercedes.

"Yes, you guys could. But if your not were all fucked including you" exclaimed Santana.

"Were just trying to protect you" said Quinn.

"If he wasn't in the band, we would be all for it and I would say let him fuck your brains out. But if you guys break up the band will be different and weird and you know it" said Santana.

Mercedes was frustrated but she had a feeling her friends were right, "Fine, we won't go out, we won't fuck, will just sing and that's it. Happy?"

"Very" smiled Santana.

Mercedes stormed out going into the studio with her band.

"Hey, here's the song, it's called Mississippi Flood" smiled Sam handing Mercedes his iphone.

"Great" she said blandly taking the phone and giving Sam no eye contact.

Sam saw her attitude change and wondered if he did something wrong. Why was he mad at her?

"She's mad at us" said Quinn back in the room staring at Mercedes and the band in the booth.

"I know, she's supposed to be. I didn't expect her to take it nicely. I just don't want anything to mess this up. She's worked too hard for this" said Santana.

"Your right" nodded Quinn.

"Are you sure going on tour is a good idea?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah, the tour starts after Vannah is born and Juliette is completely fine with it. We talked about it for several days and they're gonna come with us" exclaimed Avery.

"Wait a minute, Juliette Barns is coming on tour with us?" asked Gunnar.

"Yeah, she's gonna write her album while we're on the road and take care of Vannah. Is that a problem?" asked Avery looking between Gunnar and Scarlett.

"No no no" said Gunnar and Scarlett in unison.

"Were just shocked that she wants to come that's all" exclaimed Gunnar.

"Well she's coming, the yearlong tour gives her time to be a mommy and slowly record her album and perfect it" said Avery.

"Sounds like a great plan" said Scarlett. Scarlett than looked at Gunnar at another question entered her mind. Gunnar felt her eyes on him, "What?"

Scarlett cleared her throat, "Have you spoken to Zoe?"

Gunnar was now wearing an angry faced, "Not since she left me? Why? I thought you hated her now because of me."

"I don't hate her Gunnar, I just dislike her right now. And I asked because we're are somewhat friends now and I know you cared about her. Have you called her?" asked Scarlett.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I called her" barked Gunnar getting pissed.

"Calm down Gunnar" exclaimed Avery.

"I was just asking, and if it makes you feel any better. Joe from The Bluebird still talks to her and told me she's in LA" said Scarlett.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" shouted Gunnar.

"Because you're my bandmate and I care. Just like I hope you and Avery care enough about my feelings. We are Ex's Gunnar. Hence the name of our band. It also means we will always have feelings for each other. I care about your well-being and I care if your happy or not. Zoe, my once best friend. She makes you happy. I want you happy, Gunnar. If Avery can be happy, I can be happy, you should be able to be too. Excuse me for giving a fuck!" yelled Scarlett storming out.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her" said Avery.

Gunnar took a breath, "I didn't mean to be. I just don't like talking about Zoe, I get very upset as you can see."

"Have you tried to tell her about the whole Mika situation? You know, how he's yours?" asked Avery.

Gunnar sighed, "No, its not gonna make a difference."

"But what if it does?" asked Avery.

Gunnar huffed, "Then that just shows the kind of her person she is. I don't need to be someone who comes back just because the kid happens not to be mind. I'd rather be alone" said Gunnar leaving Avery in the room alone. "I'm going to the Bluebird" he added just before leaving.

An hour later Gunnar was sitting at the bar of the Bluebird nursing his beer. While helping a customer Rachel glanced over at Gunnar and realized he looked familiar. She helped her customer and went over to Gunnar.

"Need another beer?" asked Rachel.

"Nope, I'm good. But thank you" replied Gunnar looking sad.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel.

"No, but that's okay. I haven't been for a while" replied Gunnar taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Rachel concerned.

Gunnar chuckled, "You think talking about it will help?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. What's your name?" asked Rachel.

"Gunnar" he replied.

"Gunnar who?" she asked.

"Gunnar Scott" he replied.

Rachel smiled, "I knew you looked familiar. We have one of Nashville's Finest in the Bluebird tonight. Well Gunnar, I'm Rachel Hudson."

Gunnar laughed, Rachel smiled when he laughed she felt like she had heard that laugh before. And when Gunnar laughed she could have sworn he looked just like her husband. "It's nice to meet you Rachel."

"So tell me about your problems. It's kind of hard to believe you have problems considering you are about to go on tour. Start from the very beginning." remarked Rachel.

"Well if you want me to start from the very beginning I would say that my problems started when my parents put me up for adoption… But to give to the problems that's bothering me right now would start when my ex came back in my life and told me that this ten year old boy was mine."

Rachel froze she had a hunch, was Gunnar Scott her son? Was Gunnar Scott her beautiful baby boy? "Gunnar how old are you?" asked Rachel interrupting.

"22, why?" replied.

Rachel quickly did the math and on the verge of passing out. She continued looking at Gunnar realizing all the features he got from herself and Finn. Finn's smile, ears, nose, teeth, hair, and height. Rachel scanned Gunnar for her features. He had her eyes. Everything was Finn, but his eyes were definitely hers. "No reason just curious" she replied.

Gunnar nodded okay and went on with his story. Rachel zoned Gunnar out and began to just stare at his face. He looked so much like Finn. Rachel was fighting back tears, but boy were they trying their very best to come through.

"So then she just up and leaves, not telling me where she was going all because she couldn't handle me having a kid. And you know what the icing on the cake is? Mika is not even mine, my ex cheated on me with my brother. My brother who is dead. God my life sucks" yelled Gunnar getting frustrated and hitting the bar.

Rachel snapped out of her daze and began trying to calm Gunnar down. "Whoa, okay calm down" said Rachel grabbing his hand and softly rubbing his hand. Gunnar looked down at Rachel rubbing his hand and got weirded out. He snatched his hand away feeling weird, it oddly enough calmed him down.

Rachel's feeling were slightly hurt, "Sorry"

"Umm, its fine…Listen I got a go. I kind of walked out on band in the middle of trying to make our setlist for the tour" said Gunnar.

"That's okay. Go ahead" said Rachel.

Gunnar dropped a twenty on the bar and began to walk out, "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah" nodded Rachel picking up the twenty and watching him walk out the Bluebird.

Back at the studio Mercedes and The Whiskey Drinkers laid down four tracks before calling it a night. While the band was leaving Sam stopped Mercedes wanting to know what was up with his new favorite person.

"Mercedes, did I do something to you?" asked Sam concerned.

"No, but you need to do your job and I will do mine" replied Mercedes.

Sam was taken back by her words. "I thought I was doing my job" he exclaimed.

"No, you're not. You're flirting with me and it needs to stop" Mercedes.

"I thought you liked it, your flirted back" said Sam.

"Well, I don't. I changed my mind" she remarked.

"Who changed your mind?" he asked knowing someone said something to her.

"We just feel that this should be strictly professional and nothing more. I'm ending it" said Mercedes.

"Ending what?" exclaimed Sam. "We haven't even started yet" he added.

"I'm sorry Sam. We're just friends nothing more" she said leaving him and walking to her car.

"Yeah? Will see about that!" yelled watching her walk away from him.

* * *

_**Please review, till next time!**_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
